


Individual Pathways

by Sarcastic_Raspberry



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone's alive, Gen, I don't know what universe this is set in, I think I made my own, Juggernaut is in the brotherhood, Scarlet Witch doesn't know she's Magneto's daughter yet, shameless self-insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Raspberry/pseuds/Sarcastic_Raspberry
Summary: There always comes a point in your life when you need to decide to do the right thing. It is around this time when the question arises:What exactly is the right thing?In a world where mutants are killing humans, and mutants are dying at the hands of humans, how can you decide where you stand? Is there really a side in any of this?These are the questions may young mutants face, and their answers are just as varied as those of the adults before them.





	1. Chapter 1

 “Don’t go near the academy,” Scout’s mother always said.

The building was a calling very few children like her could refuse. It wasn’t only a place that promised protection and power, but also one that offered answers to even the most basic of questions. Tall and regal, the school beckoned. Still, she did a good job of not going near the academy, nor did she go near its students.

Of course, when someone is being flung at you at a maximum rate, it’s hard to avoid running into them.

She stared down at the figure on the ground and watched as it stood, groaning. The man was recognizable enough: Wolverine. He was one of the founding X-men from the academy, and his experience showed as he shed the rubble of a brick wall from his shoulders like it was little more than dust.

He turned his gaze on Scout with a snarl and leapt forward. She jumped, attempting to let out a shriek. Only when she was already mid-tackle did she realize that he was putting her down to avoid a blast of energy going over their heads.

He kneeled over her and growled, “Stay here, and stay _down_ if you’re too stupid to run.”

She nodded hurriedly and looked over at who had flung the blast of energy. It was probably a mistake, she realized, as it was thrown by Gambit. He was another recognizable face, and proved to be capable as he threw another card and hit Juggernaut in the back of the head.

“Watch where you’re throwing those things!” Wolverine said.

“Pardon me,” Gambit said as he struck the hulking figure with his staff. “This brute can be a quick fish, if you’re following.”

The Juggernaut, it seemed, was on a rampage, only to have been stopped by the X-men. Of course, Scout didn’t know the cause. She didn’t have to as she started inching away.

“We need to start clearing the civilians,” Wolverine hissed.

“I’m on it,” Rogue said from where she was dodging a blow from the titan of a man.

As soon as she spotted them she took off in the direction of a family standing along the side of the street.

They were herded away from the restaurant they had been leaving when they were frozen at the sight of the Juggernaut. While her back was turned, a red figure emerged. She moved her hands up, splaying her palms toward the top of the building. This resulted in Scout’s breath catching.

“Watch out!” She called, moving forward and raising her own hands.

As the concrete overhang toppled down, it missed the bystanders and instead rained in a perfect dome around them.

Rogue watched the display, turning her gaze over her shoulder to look Scout for a few moments before laying eyes on the family again as she said, “what are you standing around for? Move it!”

The family finally began moving away, allowing her to get back to the fight.

Scout looked at the red figure, noting the distinct headpiece and instantly recognizing who this woman was. Scarlet Witch.

She winced and moved back before a loud thump caught her attention. Again, Wolverine had been thrown to the ground beside her.

“What’s going on?” she asked, standing up and reaching over to pull on his arm. “Why are they in the city? I thought we were safe in the city!”

“Kid, this city’s never safe. Now, do what I said and either run away or stay _down.”_ He looked up at where Rogue and Gambit were hitting their target from both sides. “That damn witch is gonna be tough. She’s making him harder to hit.”

“How can she do that?” Scout asked.

“Doesn’t matter to you.”

Then, unsheathing his claws, he rushed forward with a loud yell.

“We need more flyers on this team,” Rogue said, missing a kick as Juggernaut grabbed her leg before swinging her down into the ground. “Ugh, _Remy!_ Take care of the witch, will ya? I’ll get jughead.”

“Say no more, cherie,” he said as he twisted himself away from Juggernaut and faced down the woman in question. “Ya know, I don’t much like hitting girls.”

“I suppose you’ll have to actually hit me then,” Scarlet said, grinning as she raised her hands.

Gambit charged and flung the card, only to have it miss and fly in the direction of a building.

Scout put out a hand of her own, causing the card to stick to a forcefield before exploding just behind Scarlet Witch’s head.

She gripped her ears and stumbled forward with a yelp. Without her help, Juggernaut took Rogue’s boot to the exposed part of his face before being knocked over.

Before Scarlet Witch could gain her bearings, Scout put up another barrier in front of her. Her breath caught in her throat, seeing that attempting two barriers in quick succession was a mistake.

When Scarlet Witch attempted adjusting the probability once more, she found a red glow forming just in front of her instead of where she’d aimed it far off.

“What in the,” she trailed off, following the fight of distinctly non-telepathic X-men to find Scout.

She smiled, holding out her hand in her direction.

Scout shook, realizing that she didn’t have enough in her for another barrier.

Just as the bolt of red light was fired, her feet lifted from the ground, and she found herself hovering over the fight. Following the pressure on her arms, she looked up to see a face smiling down at her.

This one, she didn’t recognize.

What she did recognize, however, was that they were flying.

“Ah! Put me down!” she cried as he continued lifting her over the field.

“Dem! We told you to stay at the _mansion!”_ Rogue said, grunting out the last word as he fist made contact with Juggernaut’s helmet.

“Good thing I didn’t!” he said. “I didn’t see you guys moving to save her.”

“We’re a little-” Wolverine grunted as a fist connected with his stomach, “busy!”

Dem let out a chuckle, which turned into a gasp as he swung quickly to the side to dodge another hex bolt.

“Hey, you can put up force fields, right? That’s what you were doing earlier?”

“Uh, yea. You saw that?”

“You see a lot of things from up here.” He let out a quick breath and dodged another bolt. “Can you get one over me because uh, kind of open.”

Rogue turned around entirely before she said, “Dem, get her out of he- raawah!”

She was cut off with a shriek as she was picked up by the back of her jacket and then promptly flung onto the ground.

Scarlet Witch lined up for one last shot, only to find a thick band of shadow creeping around her head. She rocked with a start, moving from side to side as more dark matter shrouded her body in a black orb. It spiraled and twisted as it formed around her and, from above, Scout noticed another figure.

“Allura, don’t tell me you tagged along too,” Wolverine said, turning towards the figure.

She tipped her head back, causing the dark, circular sunglasses to fall onto the crown of her head so that she could smile at Wolverine.

“Great,” he said before slashing out and digging into Juggernaut’s arm.

The behemoth let out a wail and grabbed his arm, allowing Rogue to knock him down once more and roll him away in the direction of the black orb.

The mist dissipated as Juggernaut’s body made contact with it, allowing Scarlet Witch to be pinned underneath him. Soon, they scrambled up. Juggernaut stepped forward with a growl, only to pause when Scarlet touched his arm.

“It’s been done, let’s go.”

He turned his gaze on the X-men once more before they took off with great speed down the road.

Wolverine raised his claws as Scout was finally brought back to the ground by Dem.

His snarl stopped when Gabit laid a palm on his shoulder. “Let em’ go, Wolverine. Let em’ go.”

There was a final spurt of anger, but then he sheathed his claws and turned his attention to Dem.

“You’re both in some serious horse shit.”

Rogue hung over both him and Gambit, spreading her arms to address both Dem and Allura as she added, “This was business of the extreme kind. Scarlet Witch and Juggernaut are some big threats- you two could have gotten hurt.”

“Come on, you guys weren’t doing this on your own!” Dem said.

Allura narrowed her eyes and added, “You guys should really let us help out more often anyway.”

Rogue placed her hands on her hips. “We’ll see what the professor thinks when he gets back.” She looked over to Scout and tilted her head. “What about you, little lady? I don’t think you’re from the school.”

“Ah, well, I don’t really belong there any way. Ah- not that there’s anything wrong with the school! I just- I don’t even know about the school for mutants- Er- gifted children! That place has never even entered my mind.”

Rogue nodded with a grin. “Well, if it does enter your mind, you come on down. We’ll set you straight. Come on guys and gals,” she turned around, “Scott’s gonna be barkin’ like a mutt if we don’t get back soon.”

“Yea yea,” Wolverine sighed as they followed.

Dem stayed for only a moment to give a small wave before he flew off.

And what was Scout left to do but wave after him.

* * *

 

Back at the mansion, Allura and Dem suffered the harshest slap on the wrist the mansion had seen. Holed up in their room after Cyclops had let them know how dangerous future missions would and could be, they were left to lay in their beds and ponder.

“Man, that guy needs to chill,” Dem said, finally breaking the silence.

“You know, I would normally say ‘if looks could kill’ but, it just gets scary when the guy has laser vision,” Allura said as she folded her hands together and pulled them apart to create a small blob of condensed shadow. “So, who was that chick?”

“Dunno,” Dem shrugged as he sat up on his bed, “She was just there, making forcefields. Tch, they didn’t yell at her for helping out.”

“Well, she’s not exactly a student.” Allura sat up as well, head almost brushing the ceiling from where she sat on the top bunk.

Though it was only the two of them in the dorm room, they were provided with two bunks. While Allura took the top of hers, Dem took the bottom of his own.

He looked up at her now, rubbing a hand over his shaved head as he asked, “Didn’t McCoy tell you to stop doing that?”

“Yea,” she flicked her hands apart, forming and popping the black blob a second time. _“Beast_ did.”

Dem narrowed his eyes. “He wants to be called McCoy, or Hank- or whatever. Not Beast.”

“Whatever you say, Dem. You _are_ the authority on using real names, after all.”

She strung together another orb, this one a bit more stable as it twisted in her hands. The way that it was formed, it was so perfectly spherical and kept so steady that the only sign that it was indeed spinning in the middle of the air was the subtle way the surface seemed to breath and move.

Dem looked away. He didn’t like looking at those things for too long. Sometimes, having a roommate that could move shadows was scary. Having a friend that could move shadows was scarier.

He looked out the window and asked, “You think she’ll come here?”

“Probably,” Allura said, bursting her perfect creation before she flicked down her sunglasses and rested against the wall with one leg splayed out over the mattress. “No point in not coming over, right? If she isn’t with the Brotherhood, where else will she go?”

He pursed his lips and nodded before standing up. “Whatever happens with her, I hope she’s doing alright.”

* * *

 

“Scout Doretta _Ehlert-_ what am I looking at on my TV right now?”

“Mom, please, I didn’t mean to get involved. Wolverine just fell in front of me, and then the stuff with the family happened and-”

“I can see you using that _magic_ of yours as clear as day- what will stop other people from seeing it?”

“They won’t know it’s a forcefield!” Scout said. “What if they think it was one of the X-men?”

“Ugh, it’s Virginia all over again!” she pinched her brow. “Do you want them to take you away? Do you want that?”

“Of course not! I just- ugh- I just don’t think it’s that big of a deal up here. Especially with this. Look, there are plenty of mutants in this town! Heck, there were like five in that newscast alone aside from _me!_ How would anyone immediately know it was me? You can barely see my face!”

“It just takes one,” her mother raised a finger. “It just takes one person to speculate. They have tests, Scout. They can figure it out from there.” she put down her hand and flicked off the TV with the remote. I brought you up here to get you somewhere more mutant friendly, I know that. But with all of this stuff going on with that Beast-”

“He’s a doctor, mom. He works with a lot of different people at a hospital for the _blind!”_

“That blue _mutant_ inciting riots and _terrorizing_ good people- it’s just not safe any more.” She looked down at the ground and crossed her arms. “I thought that school would have been good for you initially- I really did but,” she looked up at her daughter. “Scout, if these mutants are all just like that monster- antisocial, sociopathic, _freaks-_ then I don’t want you anywhere near them. Not on TV, not in public, not in private. You are not to go near that area of town. What were you doing down there anyway?”

“I was supposed to be meeting up with Brooke.”

“Brooke!? I thought you didn’t like Brooke!”

“She didn’t like me! Then she invited me out today with her friends and,” she deflated and crossed her arms over her chest before shrinking back. “And… and she didn’t show up so I started walking back.”

Scout’s mother deflated as well, brow pinched in a worry of a different kind.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” she moved forward and placed a hand along the side of Scout’s neck. “It’s not your fault.”

“Hey mom, it’s fine. It’s like you said,” she looked up with an empty smile. “Mutants are all antisocial freaks, right?”

The hand fell away from her neck and Scout’s mother was frozen with a look of pain etched into her face.

Scout took the time to push past her. “I’m going to my room. Goodnight, mom.”


	2. Chapter 2

 

Adalyne was one of the few morning birds at the school. Of course, being that most of the students were children and teens, it was to be expected that there weren’t very many who enjoyed an early wake up call. There were even fewer who took immediately to helping with morning preparations.

Students were expected to clean their own messes. It was one of many ways that the school tried to exert some responsibility onto its students.

Of course, a box of crackers was left out here and there, or maybe no one bothered to put those books back into the library area after a study session. It was the little things, but Adalyne was always quick to pitch in and help out.

She looked over the cover of a book for the name of the author, finding it barren. She gave a groan, opening it up and not seeing a name inside either.

“What the fuck?”

“Keeting.”

She jumped, looking toward the library doors to find Professor Xavier himself steering into the room.

“Sorry to startle you.”

“Uh, no problem,” she said, letting out a nervous laugh. “I thought you left the mansion.”

“I did,” he smiled, “and now I’m back.”

She smiled in return and look back down at the book before asking, “Uh, sorry.”

He laughed, smile widening as he said, “Don’t worry too much about it. You have one of the tamer tongues of the institute. Besides, I find it a bit hypocritical to punish for swearing when we have Logan on saff. No, there’s nothing to scold you for, and therefore nothing to apologize for. In fact, I think I should be thanking you, just as anyone who found you in here should. It’s not often we find students who pay attention to the decimal system.”

“Oh, yea,” she said. “Well, ya know, it wouldn’t be helpful if I put them wherever I want. I just can’t find the author on this thing- and I don’t think I’ve seen it before.”

“The author is Keeting.”

“Oh, that’s what you meant when you- ah!” She slapped herself mentally. “Sorry!”

“Don’t be too hard on yourself!” he laughed. “I’ve been meaning to pen the name somewhere on the inside of the cover, but the book was a gift. I just can’t bring myself to write on it.”

He followed Adalyne as she walked towards the “K” section to properly stock the book.

“It’s weird, I’ve read a lot of these, but I really don’t recognize this one at all.”

“Not many students bother picking it up, so I’m usually able to justify leaving it be. Perhaps they mistook it for something else. Tell me, what kind of projects has Ms. Frost been handing out as of late?”

“I had english last semester,” Adalyne said, “but Allura’s been complaining about some big poetry project.”

“Ah,” he laughed, “as many students have in the past.”

“Doesn’t help her get it done though.”

“No, it never does.” He shook his head and watched her as she placed the book back onto the shelf. “Adalyne, you’ve been with the school since you were six years old.”

She looked at him, eyes shifting to the side. “Uh, yea.”

“This is your final year as a student, you know,” he said.

“Yea, that’s right.”

“I suppose you already know about the grand question then, what your time here has led up to.”

She nodded, looking at the floor.

“You’ve come so far. I remember a young girl who showed up on my door with the ability to manipulate plants,” he snickered, “Do you remember the time you accidentally tripped Logan in combat training the first year?”

She laughed and rolled her eyes. “It was an _accident.”_

“You won the exercise for your class,” he said. “The method was unimportant at the time. Now, you’ve grown capable and can use your powers well. A few more months, and I’ll give you my blessings to leave. You can pursue a higher education, get a job, and have a life separate of the institute. Or, you _could_ stay here to help with future generations.”

Her face grew tired.

“I-I haven’t really decided yet.”

He nodded and put up his hands. “I don’t mean to rush you. I only mean to say that it’s something to think about. You won’t be trapped here forever if you decide to stay, and you won’t be ostracized for leaving and finding a life outside. In fact, I think you’d flourish either way. No other student has shown such obvious care, but I don’t think I can see you staying in one place for long.”

She licked her lips and looked to the side as she said, “It’s not that I don’t want to stay in one place. I just don’t think this is where I want to stay, you know?”

He nodded.

“And I’m not here to hold anything against you. I’m excited to see where you go, Adalyne. As long as you’ve been here, you’ve been an extraordinary pupil, just as I think you’ll continue to be in these next few months.”

She nodded.

“Thank you, Professor.”

* * *

“Again.”

Quinn tensed.

“I said, _again._ You want to be stronger, don’t you dear?”

“Yes, Mystique.”

Mystique’s pleased grin turned to a frown. Her appearance, which had originally been that of a brunet woman with beautiful toned skin, turned into her average appearance. The change was meant to be startling and, if Quinn was to be honest with themselves, it was a bit shocking to see calm brown eyes turn to a violent yellow. Of course, the change of features wasn’t anything they weren’t already used to.

“Then do it again.”

Quinn glared and turned ahead, reaching out and focusing on the stack of railroad ties. Massive and log-like, it would normally take two men to carry one of them. Of course, they separated the stack with ease, levitating them from the ground.

“Keep them together,” Mystique said. “Go on, control them into a bushel.”

Their arms shook, lungs stopping as they held their breath.

_“Hold it.”_

The railroad ties nearly quivered, but stood rigidly.

“Atta girl.”

“Not a girl,” they said, ties dipping a little.

“Don’t talk, just focus. Now, move them to the platform.”

“You mean the platform they were on when we started this?”

“What did I say about talking?”

They wavered once more before setting the ties down.

They mostly fell with a clatter, no longer in a perfect stack, and they took in a deep breath before falling forward into a coughing fit.

“Messy,” Mystique said, “but well done, I suppose. At least you kept them together while they were in the air this time. Now, get up, we’re going again.”

Quinn glared over their shoulder.

“Come on, Mystique,” Quicksilver’s voice chirped as he suddenly appeared, sitting amongst the railroad ties, “You don’t gotta work them to death. They’re new, afterall. What would Magneto say if you broke our new friend? We’re running low as it is.”

“Breaking is my job,” she said with a glare.

“I thought that was Juggernaut’s job,” he said, thoughtfully scratching his chin.

Her eyes narrowed even more so.

“What are you here for?”

“Well I thought you’d never ask.” He bolted to stand directly in front of her. “It’s about the heist.”

“You know how he feels about that word.”

“We stole something, so it’s a heist. Anyway-”

“Stole implies that it wasn’t _ours_ in the first place.”

 _“Anyway,_ back to what I was saying that was really important and he wanted it to get to you as soon as possible which is why he sent me at all-” he paused, daring Mystique to interrupt. She didn’t as he continued with, “We still haven’t recovered the samples they took from you. And they didn’t have you-know-who’s either- so we’re still looking for him.”

“That’s what he thought was so important?”

“No- let me finish. Gosh, and they say I rush through things.”

“Just keep talking. Actually,” she narrowed her eyes at Quinn, “What are you still doing here? Go on, get out of here, don’t get caught anywhere. You’re still on probation until you make it up to me.”

“Come on! It was one mission from a month ago!”

“One of your teammates was captured because _you_ failed the Brotherhood. That is your fault. Find some way to make it up to me and maybe I’ll show a bit more kindness in the future.”

Quinn stared at her for a moment before straightening up and walking away.

“Tch, kids- am I right?” Quicksilver said.

“You have no clue. First Rogue abandons me after everything I did for her as a child and now this one doesn’t see me with a _shred_ of respect.”

“Oh, I see- this is about your daughter. Not the fact that you totally blame Quinn for _you_ not being there when Nightcrawler was captured?”

The yellow glow in her eyes blossomed as she stared him down.

“You said you had something else to tell me about the samples?”

* * *

As Scout was walking home, she began to miss Virginia a lot more. The cities were cleaner, and they had buses at her old school. She didn’t have to walk home or find her own bus to take. Still, this was fine. She could walk home if it meant some place safer, away from anyone who knew or even suspected her of being a mutant.

“Hey! You’re the forcefield girl, right?”

So she thought.

She turned around to see a form standing behind her, hands in his pockets.

“Hey, name’s Dem, don’t think I said that before.”

“Uh, oh. Hi, uh-” she stumbled over her words, debating running home as fast as possible and sticking around.

He didn’t seem threatening, powers of flight included. He just seemed normal. He seemed kind.

“Sorry but I am terrible with names, what’s yours?”

She stumbled again before she said, “Scout. My name’s scout.”

“Scout, huh? Cool. Well, have you thought about it?”

“Thought about what?”

“The school. You gonna join?”

She groaned internally. Of course she’d thought about it. Who wouldn’t at least think about it? Considering running away and joining, however, was a _completely_ different story.

So, she said, “No, it’s not happening,” and the immediate look of disappointment on Dem’s face struck a cord. “Eh, it’s nothing wrong with you! It’s just that a lot of stuff has happened with my mom and I, and she thinks that joining the school seems like a really bad idea for someone like me.”

“But, you’re a mutant! That’s exactly the kind of person who joins in the first place. Don’t you want to be around people like you?”

“Not really. I mean, I’m not even sure if I want to be a mutant. I’m sure you guys are happy and all with the school, but I just can’t be. Does that make sense?”

“I don’t understand,” he said, but smiled. “That’s your business though.”

“Alright.”

They stayed together in silence for a little while before the door to an electronics shop opened next to them and out stepped Allura. Dem must have been waiting outside for her.

“That guy was crazy! Fifty dollars for a memory card? I don’t think-” she laid eyes on Scout. “Oh- hey! You’re forcefield girl, right?”

What was up with people calling her forcefield girl?

“Yea, that was me. You could- um- make black goo or something, right?”

“I make shadows.”

“Manipulate shadows,” Dem said, head tilting to the side. “I can manipulate air. There are a lot of manipulators at the school.”

“You should come,” Allura said.

“Ah, no thanks, I’m good.”

“Come on,” she said, “it’ll be fun.”

“Your mom doesn’t have to know,” Dem said. “Ya know, I’m guessing that would be an issue. You could just hop over, check it out.”

“Well,” Scout looked at the two of them for a moment, lips parted mid-thought. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt.”

Allura grinned, “Then let’s go.”

* * *

As Adalyne sat on the front porch, she waved in greeting to the approaching group. Two of them were familiar faces. Her smile fell at seeing that there was a third.

“Dem, who’s this?” she asked.

“It’s cool, Adalyne,” he said. “Scout’s a mutant too.”

“Oh, okay,” she quieted, looking  the girl over. Glasses and all, she appeared the embodiment of discomforted awkwardness. “Hey,” she stretched out a hand in greeting. “I’m Adalyne.”

“Scout,” the girl said, shaking the offered hand.

“Nice to meet you,” she released her hand to gesture to the school behind her. “Welcome to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case it isn't painfully clear: This story is primarily about OCs.  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated, as with all of my stories, but forgive me for being a bit defensive regarding this story in particular considering the characters presented.  
> Still, I hope you enjoy reading!


End file.
